


Shine

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ne, Ossan, am I no good?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

“Ne, Ossan, am I no good?”

Ohno looked up to his best friend - to his notoriously _snarky and bratty_ best friend - and raised one of his eyebrows, asking explanation for the unexpected question.

“Ah, forget it,” Nino sighed and sulked on the corner of the sofa.

Ohno sat up and gave up on his nap. Nino got his attention, there’s no way the brat could just tell him to forget it, “What happened?”

“No. Nothing.”

Ohno took a random paper and crumpled it to a loose ball. He threw it to Nino.

Bullseye.

“Hey!” Nino was inclined to start a war but Ohno was faster.

“Tell me,” the leader instinct inside Ohno had been summoned. He gave Nino that certain look that Nino knew was his way to express worry.

Nino just stared back at Ohno for a while, then his composure softened. He sulked back and looked down to his lap. When he finally spoke again, he sounded unsure, “I don’t know.. It’s just.. _He’s_ too shining lately.”

Ohno didn’t need any explanation to understand who _he_ was that Nino meant. Ohno laughed, relieved that it was not as big as a trouble that he thought Nino was encountering.

Nino gave a scandalized look and huffed. He grunted, “That’s why I told you to forget it.”

Ohno’s laughter calmed down and he moved to sit next to Nino. He circled his arm casually around the slighter man’s shoulders, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Go on, I want to hear more.”

Nino hesitated but Ohno squeezed his shoulder gently, showing that he really meant it when he said he wanted to hear more. He exhaled a long breath, then gave in, “He’s- I don’t know how to explain it. He’s just.. _shining_.”

Ohno chuckled, “He always is.”

“Yeah, he is, but to us. To _me_. He was just clumsy and funny and refreshing until a while ago. But now he’s shining and gorgeous and sexy and handsome and- and-,” Nino was too worked up to his own good. He was plain upset. He was _jealous_. He paused to calm himself down and sighed, “Now the whole world knows _for sure_ how shining and irresistible he truly is. I don’t like it. No, I _hate_ it, really.”

Ohno was tempted to tell Nino how naïve he was to think that the world was blind from Aiba Masaki’s charm, but his wisdom forbid him from doing so. He knew Ninomiya Kazunari all too well to understand what the younger actually meant, “You’re afraid that he would dump you for someone better now that everyone is practically drooling over him, hm?”

Of course, it hit home.

“Ma..”

“Stupid,” Ohno said under his giggles, “You often call him stupid but you’re stupider than him, you stupid.”

Nino glared like he was offended and he punched Ohno away. He was dead serious and all Ohno did was laughing at him.

“You said he’s shining, hm?” Ohno said and his eyes were twinkling like he was conspiring something. He took out his cellphone and typed something on it. Nino tried to take a peek but Ohno guard his screen possessively with laughter still flowing from his throat. He pressed send at last and smirked, “Let’s take away his shine, shall we?”

“Huh, what?” Nino didn’t quite catch the meaning behind Ohno’s words.

Ohno just nodded while grinning like it would answer Nino’s question. He stood up, strolled to the bags and tidied it. They were the last ones to be hanging around the green room, the others already left for their respective jobs.

“Don’t you dare to leave me without explanation, you old man,” Nino threatened.

“Your explanation is on the way,” Ohno mumbled with his ridiculous teasing smile.

“What?!” Nino still didn’t understand. He waited for a reply but he got nothing and knowing his best friend, he knew he wouldn’t get any.  
Nino grunted. He dropped his body back to the sofa, mumbling to himself and pouting.

Ohno took his time with the scattered belongings. When the door was opened abruptly, he took the bag and smiled wide.

“Nino, what happened?!” Aiba, who was running like a demon was chasing him, shot the question the moment he stepped into the room.

“Huh?” Nino was startled and confused, “Don’t you have a filming to do?”

Ohno chuckled and stood behind Aiba. Like a cunning evil, he whispered to Aiba, “Your boyfriend here just consulted to me about breaking up and such.”

The room fell into silence. Nino was gaping, he threw a betrayed look to Ohno, “I’m no-”

Aiba’s eyes were filled with horror.

“He said that you’ve changed and such,” Ohno continued, adding more while Aiba was still processing his last sentence, “He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like _you_ anymore.”

Nino stood up. This was serious.  
“That’s not what I-”

“He _hates_ you,” Ohno added.

“Oy, Ohno Satoshi!” Nino screamed. He was about to punch the man right on the face, but then he saw Ohno was signing something.

Ohno raised his hand behind Aiba. With his other hand, he pointed to Aiba’s face, careful not to be seen by Aiba.

Nino didn’t quite understand at first, but they didn’t form Ohmiya SK for nothing. Nino got what Ohno was trying to make him do in a second.

Ohno wanted Nino to look at Aiba.

Aiba looked down to his feet. His face was clouded. His eyes were blank.  
“I- Is that true?”

Nino saw his boyfriend shook slightly. He didn’t answer. He just observed.

“It must be,” Ohno said, “Didn’t you see him sulking when you walked in? He was talking to me about you.”

“You really.. want to break up with me?” Aiba finally looked up to Nino.

The moment Aiba’s eyes met Nino’s, Nino saw it. Rapidly, the shine was finding its way out from Aiba. It was like an eclipse, like someone switched off the source of light.

Aiba was still Aiba; handsome, gorgeous, and all. He was just not shining anymore.

“Ano...,” someone emerged from the door that hadn’t been closed. It was Aiba’s manager, “We really should get going, Aiba san. The filming will start in fifteen minutes.”

Aiba looked at his manager, then to Nino, then to the floor. He gave a bitter smile and awkwardly scratched his head, “I- let’s talk later, okay? But- I don’t know.. I just.. uh.. love you.”

Then silence. Nino was still in a daze, the phenomenon that was happening in front of him was just disorienting. Aiba Masaki - _his_ Aiba Masaki - was losing his shine.

Aiba’s shoulders were slumped when he turned on his heels and walked towards his manager. They departed without a word and if Aiba came like the sunshine, now he left like a walking darkness.

“There, Aiba Masaki without his shine,” Ohno dragged Nino back to reality, “I don’t know why you have to worry about it when _you_ are the source of his shine, though.”

“I-,” Nino was speechless. Suddenly he felt dumb. And ridiculous. And stupid.

And loved.

“I don’t think he’s already far away,” Ohno shrugged. He handed out the bag which he was holding. Nino didn’t realize it, but it was actually _Nino’s_ bag.

Without any further hesitation, Nino snatched it and ran outside the door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“AIBA MASAKI, I LOVE YOU AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER TO NOT BE FOOLED BY THAT OLD MAN, YOU STUPID.”


End file.
